Never Trust A Player
by My Happy Endings
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to live with Emmett and Charlie. She falls in love with one of Emmett's friends, who she doesn't know is a player until she experiences the betrayal. Rated T just in case! R
1. Meet the Gang

Hey guys

Hey guys! Yeah, this is just a random story I decided to try…a lot of people write about Edward being popular and Bella being a geek…so here's my version!!

**Basically Bella moved in with Emmett and Charlie….and so on!**

Romeo save me

I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head I don't know what to think

He kneels to the ground and pulls out a ring and says:

"Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to you dad go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes."

I loved that song. Love Story by Taylor Swift. I was blasting the music on my way to Charlie's house. He was my dad and I was going to live with him, only because my mom was getting remarried though. My brother Emmett lived there too, growing up with your dad was probably going to better for a guy. I missed him so much!

Now I would have a chance to get to know the both of them better. I didn't like Phil anyway, I thought he was a lazy bum! (**hehe joke between me and my friends) **

I saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign and I smiled, so close to home, I thought. After all it was my home now wasn't it?

I drove for another like 20 minutes before I reached the address Charlie e-mailed me. I pulled up in the driveway, grabbed my bag and walked up to the porch. I knew where the hid the key so I got in easily. The house was quiet except for a loud snoring in the living room, I went to investigate. Emmett was laying on the couch, well, his arms and legs were spread out so they were hanging off the couch. The scene was so hilarious I burst out laughing and Emmett jolted awake and stared at me with wide eyes. "Bells? Is that you?"

"No, its Santa Claus…have you been good this year?" I asked in a creepy voice and Emmett laughed. He had a deep booming laugh, he's changed so much! "Come here Bella and give your favorite brother a hug!" He practically crushed me he squeezed me so hard! "Where's Charlie? Is he still at work?" I checked my watch and it was like 5:00, how late did he work? Forks can't have that high of a crime rate! "Nah, he's out getting some groceries, he thought that you wouldn't enjoy eating fish every night." He laughed his booming laugh again.

"Ew. Fish." I am not a big fan of fish.

"So when do I get to meet you friends?" I asked. "Actually they'll be here in about an hour." I was so excited to meet some of Emmett's friends! That way I would at least know some people on my first day of school!

"Hey Emmett, wake up! Bella'll be here any minute!" Charlie's voice came from the entryway. "Hi Daddy!" I squealed, yea I still call him daddy, I could never break the habit from when I was younger!

"Bella! How was your ride? I'm so glad you're here!" I never knew how much I really missed him until now. "I missed you so much dad! My ride was great," I replied.

We sat down and started eating our supper. All of the sudden there was a loud knock on the door and Emmett shouted, "C'mon in guys! You can finally meet my sister!" I heard the door open and four people walked in. The first was a tall blond girl with blue eyes, who could definitely pass as a professional model! The second had blond hair and blue eyes also, but was a guy, he was lean and was holding the third girls' hand. She looked like a pixie, but was very beautiful, she had black spiky hair, with brown eyes. **(I had no idea what their eye color was so I just guessed!) **The fourth that walked in was a guy with messy bronze colored hair and deep green eyes, he was the most handsome of the four strangers. He looked me directly in the eyes and I seemed to get lost in them, he crookedly smiled and I nearly fainted.

"Hey guys! This is my lil sister Bella! Bella this is Rosalie," he pointed to the first girl. "Jasper, and Alice," the two holding hands. "and this is Edward." Edward. He was absolutely beautiful. "Hello Bella," he said in a silky voice. "It's nice to finally meet all of you, Emmett always told me good things about you in his e-mails." He really never mentioned Edward though…I wonder why, he seemed perfectly fine to me.

**Please, please, please review and tell me how I'm doing!! Thank you so much!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll

**Hey ya'll! Well here is chapter dos! Oh and heres a shout out to **e13 **for being the first to review my story!!**

**Chapter 2**

Emmett and I were excused from dinner to go hang out with Emmett's friends. We went over to Edward's house because apparently it was huge. So we got there and you have to admit it was pretty big, I bet his parents had really high paying jobs to afford this house!

We decided to watch the movie, A Walk to Remember. Alice said it was a really good movie.

It was, but I cried at the end! How embarrassing, "Bella?" Emmett scolded, " You're not crying are you? Us Swans don't cry over a sissy movie!" I quickly wiped my eyes. "Emmett you are so predictable sometimes!" I said. Everybody laughed but I swear I saw Rose and Alice wipe their eyes too. Edward was sitting next to me on the couch and he pulled me to his side and said, "Bella, I bet I could take away your tears for you…" he trailed off mysteriously. Was he trying to get me in bed or something? It wasn't working for the record. I didn't have any plans of getting involved with anybody so soon after I just moved here!

"Hey! Cullen don't be trying any of your so called 'moves' on my sister or I'll kick you right into next millenium!" emmett threatened. Oh… so that's why he never talked about edward! He probably didn't want me getting involved with a guy like him, a player. Ew.

Edward had immediately moved away and Emmett put on a smug smile. I made a mental note to stay away from Edward. We watched two more movies, one was scary, The Messengers. But I liked it. The second was Zathura, it was really good. **(Hmmm…now who stars in both of those movies??) ** The next day was school and it was 12:00 already so we sent home. I grabbed my pajamas and changed into them. I never took showers at night because I was to lazy to blowdry it, and if I didn't my hair would be messed up the next moring! So I was stuck just waking up earlier.

I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

I awoke to Emmett bouncing on the bed trying ot get me to wake up. "Wake up, sister dear!" Ugh. I just wanted to crawl in a dark hole and sleep for all eternity! "Emmett, please tell me that you are not a morning person." I said groggily. "Nah. That's alice, who by the way woke me up this morning with a broom, so if youre not up and dressed, with shower in 30 minutes youll get the same treatment." My eyes shot wide open. Broom? Oh jeez. I quickly threw my covers off and sped off to the bathroom. I let the warm water wake up my half asleep body. I dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans. Plain and simple. I hurried down the steps checking the clock, releived to see that it had only taken me 20 minutes. I was surprised to see that everyone was downstairs eating waffles that Jasper had made. "Morning Bells," everyone greeted me. I mumbled a hello in response. Today was the first day of school and I was not looking forward to going. Sure I had some friends to look forward to being in classed with, but I have never been to this place before!

I just hope the teachers were good. I suddenly noticed Edward wasn't in the kitchen. "Hey, um, guys wheres's Edward?" They looked at me, then back to their waffles. "Picking up Jessica. His girlfriend, or ho-bag we like to call her." I chuckled. So I guess I would get to see his player skills in action today. Woo-hoo! Not.

Emmett and I got into his jeep and Jasper and Alice went into Alice's Porshe. Rosalie got into a red BMW. We got to school in about 5 minutes, it wasn't that far away really. We all parked next to eachother, I really wanted to take Rosalie's BMW for a joy ride, I'd have to ask her later.

My first class was on the other side of school, or so Emmett told me. I was walking and I was about halfway there when I saw two figures under a dark shadow by the school. At first I thought that they might be trouble but then I heard a girl giggleing. And saw the sun catch the man's face as he leaned into the woman. Edward, and the Ho-bag Jessica. I conspicuously coughed as I walked by and Edward's head shot up from Jessica's mouth. I just walked by, that was definitely something that I didn't want to get involved in.

I got to my class right on time, and I picked up the book I was currently reading, A Midsummer's Night Dream. I had read it over and over, but I loved it so much that I had to keep reading it. **(kinda like Twilight series) **The teacher then walked in and I placed my bookmark in the page. This was Trigonometry, and it sucked. Big Time. The class went by fast though, I had to get up and introduce myself, which made me hate the teacher instantly. I had English next, then lunch. English was only good because I didn't have to introduce myself. But otherwise it was really boring.

I joined the gang for lunch, and Edward was sucking face with Ho-bag. "When are they not kissing?" I saw Alice's eyes flash over to Jessica and say in an insanely polite voice, "Jessica dear, I love seeing you being you ho-ish self as much as the next girl, but dear Bella over here, is going to be scarred for life! Her innocence is gone!" she made a whole dramatic scene over it and everyone burst out laughing. Jessica turned bright red and Edward scowled at Alice. "Well Alice," Jessica tried poorly to immitate Alice's perfect musical voice, "I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind learning a few skills, she'll need them," she glanced at me giving me a once over, "and you certainly arent the person to teach her. What with you being with a real live cowboy and everything!" I gasped at Jessicas comment on Jaspers slight Texan accent.

Alice looked ready to kill, and Jasper looked…scared for Jessica. It made me laugh. "What did you just say bitch? I'll teach you a lesson, come on over here and I'll slap you so hard, your fake nose'll fall right off!" Alice said in a menacing voice. Jessica stood up and took Edward's hand, and said, " come on Edward, I'm sick of all the shit your family and friends say about me." They got up and left, I can't say I was dissapointed to see Jessica go.

Alice smiled triumphantley and gave Jasper a big ol' kiss then whispered something in his ear, making him blush a bit. I don't think I wanted to hear what she said at all. My next class was biology, I was walking into the class my foot got caught on the doorjam and I was in midair when I felt arms around my waist.

I was surprised when I looked up into his eyes…

**Ohhh! Who caught her?? If you can guess it right then ill put your name in the next chapter!!**

**Review!**


	3. AN: sorry

You guys I am so sorry

**You guys I am so sorry!**

**I have a lot going on right now so I am just putting this story on hold for like a week! **

**I have Soccer and Volleyball ending this weekend so then my life will be back to normal and I will be able to update more often! Again I am so so so sorry! Please forgive me!**


	4. Definitley not falling for them

Hey guys…so far nobody's guessed the correct person

**Hey guys…so far nobody's guessed the correct person! So ill just give you the answer!**

I opened my eyes and looked around, a random guy with a boyish face and blue eyes was the one who caught me. "Hey, I'm Mike and you must be Bella the new girl." So Mike was his name. **(Bet you never saw that coming did you?) **He looked nice and all but I bet he wasn't my type. "Yea, I'm Bella, you can let go of me now…thanks." I really didn't appreciate his slimy hand all over me. I'd rather have fallen down. He grinned and put me upright. "No problem, its not everyday I get to catch a pretty girl from falling." Wow. He was sounding like someone familiar…someone who just happened to be my brother's best friend…Edward. He's disgusting. That's all I had to say about that. My cheeks blushed a deep red and went to my seat.

The table I sat at was empty, which is good I guess. The bell rang and a boy with bronze hair came rushing in. Edward. "Sorry I'm late teach." I scanned the classroom for where he might sit and the only empty seat I found was next to me, perfect. "Hey there Bella, long time no see eh? Did you enjoy my little show this morning?" My mind flashed to him and Jessica making out by the school this morning. "No, in fact it was the worst thing I've seen in my entire life. Like Alice said, I'll be scarred for life."

Edward was silent for the rest of the hour and I really didn't mind. He was trying, to get to me by using, his player ways, it just wasn't working. I'm not that type of girl! Who does he think he is to have every girl he wants? Well. I'm not letting him get to me!

**EPOV!! Yay!! Even when he's a player I still love him!!**

Ah. Jessica, she was the fourth girl I had made out with this week, she was a pretty good kisser. Yea, being a player definitely had it's advantages, but also it's faults. Like you could never get a girl into bed twice in a row because you had to break up with them the next morning, otherwise they'll start clinging to you like bees to honey. I was the master at this. My friend Mike…not the best. What I always did was I told them I was looking for love, then they'd get all teary-eyed and say 'but I thought we had something special' and I would just reject them. Making out with girls was always easier, Jess was the best so far.

There were many other girls at this school though that I haven't been with yet, and I planned to by the end of this school year. **(Hehe he sounds kind of evil…. but he's not.)**

Hmmm…. Like Bella for instance. She was perfect. New to the school and easy to get to because she was my best friend, Emmett's, sister. But I couldn't do that to Emmett, play his sister for my pleasure. I would have to make her like me first!

I think we have Biology together, and the only open seat is next to me! This was going to be perfect. She would have to give in sometime, just like all the others.

But I am sure it would take Bella more time, she was different than other girls, when I 'turned on the charm' she gained control more easily than any other girl I've seen. She always had an opinion on a subject, and was very intelligent.

I had no idea why but Bella truly fascinated me. And for some reason I was scared of that. Why did this one girl have such a different effect on me? None of the other girls made me wonder what they were thinking, none of the other girls had a particular scent that captivated me whenever she was near. Okay that sounds creepy but when Bella was near me she smelled of freshly picked freesias.

BRRRIIIINNNNNGGG!

Damn I'm gunna be late for class. I sprinted off to Biology getting there about a minute after the bell had rung. "Sorry I'm late teach." He didn't look up from his desk.

I went to my seat, pleased to see that Bella was in the seat next to mine. I looked at her face and she seemed a bit disgusted…but by what? Oh well. I looked over to see Mike with somewhat of a triumphant face on. Well what the heck?

I sat next to Bella and said casually, "Hey there Bella, long time no see eh? Did you enjoy my little show this morning?" She really wasn't supposed to see that and I was a little embarrassed that she did. "No, in fact it was the worst thing I've seen in my entire life. Like Alice said, I'll be scarred for life." Ouch. That stung. I was silent the rest of class. I was hurt a bit by her words; it's not like I meant for her to see me making out with my current girlfriend. Why did it hurt so much when she said it though? Sure I felt an attraction towards her, but whenever someone told me off I usually had a witty comeback ready for them, or I just shrugged it off. This time my mind just went blank.

**Back To BPOV! **

I couldn't help but feel a little bad for what I had said to Edward, after all, he really hasn't done anything bad to me, just got on my nerves. But I stayed quiet for the rest of the time. He had a serious look on his face, like he was thinking very hard. What was he thinking about?

Whoa. Where did that come from? Why did I want to know what he was thinking? It's not like I liked him or anything. I wasn't going to let him get to me! Ugh.

BRIIINNNNGGG!!

That was the bell. I looked over to where Edward sat, but he was already half way out the door.

**Yay! I finally updated! Sorry about the delay guys! Hoped you liked it! Reviews are welcome with open arms! Thanks!!**


	5. The break up!

Hey guys

**Hey guys! OMC! It was hilarious at my friends house yesterday when I sleptover! We were on Facebook (just ask me for my username!) and we left a bunch of comments on my bff's bf's page…we were all really hyper so they were all really random one of the ones that I left were like:** Yo yo yo my brother from another mother? just kidding...Awkward silence...gay baby born. Well ill cya around I guess...Amanda is about to fall on the floor laughing by the way, she says hi **it was so funny!**

**So yea here's the chapter!**

Gym was my personal hell. I fell down a lot. Yea that wasn't the problem though. In Gym I fell down on people. I got multiple glares from people from the whole class, most of the people that were in my class probably already hated me by now. Well great.

I grudgingly got into my truck and drove home. To make my situation better, it was raining. I sighed and went into the house bringing my schoolbag with me. First things first, I though, and got out the mountain of homework I had.

That took long enough. I checked the clock and realized it actually hadn't taken that long. Only about an hour and a half, much shorter than expected. Anyway, Charlie wasn't even home yet, and I think Emmett went out with Rosalie or something, I that thought I saw them getting into her car.

All of the sudden there was a huge, and I mean huge, clap of thunder! And a strike of lightning to go with it. I got seriously freaked. Now usually thunderstorms strike me as fascinating, but Forks' thunderstorms were on a whole different scale. **(I have no idea what Phoenix's thunderstorms are like but lets just pretend that Fork's has better ones.) **I went into the living room and grabbed a blanket, and curled up on the couch. Whimpering whenever the thunder boomed in the rainy sky.

Then to my horrification the power went out. Shit! I had no idea where the powerbox was and I couldn't use a phone, so I just crawled over to the front door, and since there was windows on the side of the door there was a bit of light coming through them.

There was a knock on the door, and I hesitantly got up to answer it.

Emmett stood outside dripping wet and Rosalie was next to him, shivering. "Emmett! There you are! Oh my gosh I was so freaked! Oh and then the power went out, I was scared shitless!" I held the door wider so they could get in and dry off. "Can you go get some towels from the bathroom Bells?" Emmett asked. Oh right towels. Wouldn't want them getting Charlie's floor all dirty. I rushed upstairs, cause it was a bit creepy being upstairs when the power is out, and quickly grabbed two towels.

I rushed downstairs to give them to Emmett and Rosalie, when I slipped. Great. Mayday, mayday going down! **(Ha I've always wanted to say that when someone trips!) **All of the sudden there was a strong pair of arms around me. I looked up, really hoping Mike didn't come along with Em and Rosalie. But Edward's green eyes were looking into mine instead. I guess I over looked who else came in with Emmett.

"Oh, thanks, um…would you like me to get a towel? I mean, for you and whoever else came?" I stuttered. Edward chuckled and replied, "Yes, Alice and Jasper came along with me. And it was really no problem catching you."

I sprinted up the stairs trying to catch the breath that his deep green eyes made me loose. I grabbed three more towels and tried to get down the stairs without slipping. I handed Alice and Jasper their towels then I was searching for Edward to give him his towel, but couldn't find him. "Hey guys, do you know where Edward is? I have to give him his towel!" Alice was the first to answer. "Well, while you were upstairs Jess called and wanted him to come over because she was 'scared.' Sick bastard." So he was at Jessica's. That was perfectly fine with me. What did I care? Jess was his girlfriend anyway.

Who am I kidding?! I was crazy about Edward! But I couldn't show it around him, he would think it was just a physical attraction. I really thought that deep inside him, he might just want to change. Maybe he could change for me…No. He doesn't even like me, I thought.

EPOV

I got into my car, ready to follow Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper to the Swans' place. We got there really fast because well, we all drive insanely fast. Emmett and Rose had just stepped inside when I heard Bella's voice saying to Emmett, "Emmett! There you are! Oh my gosh I was so freaked! Oh and then the power went out, I was scared shitless!"

Bella was scared? Oh I knew I should have come over here earlier, I could've comforted her. I don't ever want her to be scared, from a thunderstorm nonetheless. Then she was rushing upstairs to get something, towels I presumed. I heard her searching around upstairs, and then she came down the stairs, slipping on the last one.

I reached out to catch her. She looked up and I met her beautiful brown eyes with my own. I felt like I couldn't look away, she was so beautiful. She mumbled thanks, stuttering a bit, and asked if I wanted anymore towels. I had said yes and told her Alice and Jasper were here as well.

She dashed upstairs and I stared after her. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I fished it out. The caller ID said that Jessica was calling. She was really beginning to burden me.

"Hello?" _"Oh Eddie! Please come over right away! The power is out and I'm so scared! Please tell me your not busy? Maybe we can keep ourselves busy for a few hours until the storm passes." _I sighed, why was she always trying to get me into bed? But my more gentlemanly side kicked in saying that if she was really scared then I should go to her. "Ok Jess, I'll be over in a few." _"Oh thank you Eddie! I'll leave the door unlocked for you." _I sighed again then hung up the phone.

"Guys Jess is scared of the storm and I have to go over so she's not scared anymore." They all rolled their eyes, knowing the real reason that she wanted me over. I slowly got into my car, and driving over to Jessica's. This had to end between us, if I really wanted to be with Bella, I didn't need a distraction like Jessica in my way.

But what to say to her? I decided that I would say that it just wouldn't work out. And it really wouldn't. Bella was sweet and kind, she deserved the best. And I wanted to be the one to give her the best. **(Not sex you dirty little thinkers! He's finally realizing how much he really likes her. Savor the moment!)**

I bet she doesn't even like me. She probably thinks I'm just a dirty player who cheats on my girlfriends, but I'm not! I've never even cheated on a girl! Honest to god, I've always broken up with them before I did anything with another woman. Ok that sounds bad but still. So it was decided I would end things with Jessica tonight.

I pulled into her driveway and went inside. I found her in the living room with candles scattered about. Mental sigh. I saw her sitting on the other side of the room on the floor lighting another candle. "Oh hello there Eddie! I was wondering when you were going to show up!" Jessica purred, I hated it when she called me Eddie. "Hey Jess, can we talk? I think we need to sort some things out." She frowned for a moment then walked over to me on the couch. She started kissing my neck, making slurping noises. I gently pushed her off.  
"Jess, I didn't come here to do that, we need to talk." She sighed then sat next to me, "What do you want to talk about?" Here we go, "Well, I feel that we shouldn't continue seeing each other, I just don't feel the same way I do about you. You're a really good person, Jess, and I hope you find the right person for you, I'm just not it." She was looking down to the floor and a tear dropped onto the ground. "I-I understand, I guess. Goodbye Edward, you're a great guy, handsome, sweet, you have charisma too, you'll find the perfect girl for yourself someday." She gave me a little sorrowful smile and I got up and left.

Now I just needed to convince Bella that I wasn't such a horrible person like Jessica said, and I think I knew how!

Okay that chapter was like the longest I've ever written! Woo hoo!! Yea so my keyboard decided to be dumb and it didn't work otherwise this chap would've been up way faster! I'll try to get the next chap up as fast as I can!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guess what

**Hey, guess what?? My team won 1****st**** place in state for soccer!! EEEPPP I was so excited!! So anyway… heres the chapter!**

**BPOV**

I woke up on the couch, with a killing pain in my neck. Ouch. I yawned and stretched out a bit, trying to loosen the muscles in my neck that were stiff. I looked around and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were all down in the living room as well, I guess we all fell asleep.

Last night after Edward left, we ended up watching scary movies, perfect when there is a massive thunderstorm. I fell asleep somewhere during the Messenger, the second movie we watched. Rose, Alice, and Jasper probably fell asleep short after.

I had to put my fist to my mouth to stifle the laughter that bubbled up inside me. Emmett was snoring loudly on the other couch, with Jasper's head on his shoulder. They probably though that they were Alice or Rose.

Speaking of, they were on the armchair hugging each other, probably in fright from the movies, and peacefully sleeping. I snuck up to my room to get the camera and snapped a quick picture. This would be good blackmail.

I walked into the kitchen and started making eggs, toast, and pankakes for all of us. Just when I was flipping the last one I heard a scream I rushed into the living room. Emmett had pushed Jasper, who looked very confused, was sitting on the floor and Emmett was looking at him murderously. "Dude! I've got Rose, you've got Alice! I don't need you to be coming onto me now! Ugh." Jasper looked around surprised, the girls were laughing hysterically, so was I. " B-But I thought you were Alice! I swear dude! I love Alice and I'm not like that!" Alice jumped off the chair and went over to Jasper and gave him a big ol' kiss! It was so sweet.

Then someone knocked on the door and I skipped over to answer it. Not a good idea, I slipped and landed on the rug. I picked myself up and walked over to the door opening it, only to reveal the Greek god himself.

He crookedly smiled at me and I blushed and opened the door wider so he could come in.

"Hello Bella. How did you sleep?" Edward asked. "Very well for sleeping on the couch, we all fell asleep after watching some movies, I'm sorry you had to miss it. Did you enjoy your night with Jessica?"

I couldn't resist asking him about how his night was, he really shouldn't have ditched us for his little ho. "Well, um, actually, Jessica and me are no more. I told her it was over." He grimaced, and I instantly felt guilty about bringing it up. "Oh, uh, sorry for bringing it up." He smiled at me and walked past me into the kitchen. Why would he be smiling at my apology? "Mmmm, Bells, is that breakfast I smell?" Emmett trudged into the kitchen, the rest of out friends trainling behind him. "Yea, eggs, bacon, and pankakes! I made lots of em!" They all sat down as I served them their breakfast, and we all ate in silence. The boys were shoving their faces. Well, Emmett and Jasper were.

I found myself watching Edward as he ate, thinking about how he felt about me. He couldn't possibly like someone as plain as me. He obviously went for the beautiful girls, who weren't afraid to show it. How could I be so silly to think that he would actually have feelings for me? I snapped back into reality, and found myself marveling over Edward's beauty. He was looking at me with a crooked smile that took my breath away. I blushed and went back to eating my eggs.

EPOV

Bella was looking at me but I could tell she was in deep thought. She was so beautiful, and modest! She didn't even know how gorgeous she really was.

Suddenly she seemed to snap out of her thoughts and I smiled at her, she was staring at me deeply. She then blushed and went back to eating her breakfast. Oh how I loved her and her blush…wait? Did I just say that I loved bella? Well it certainly was a possibility. She was selfless, and beautiful, and kind, caring, but she deserved much better than me.

I was a selfish creature though, and I'll ask her out to dinner tomorrow. Ah, yes the perfect thing to show her how much I really care! How much of a gentleman I really can be. Maybe that place in Port Angeles, La Bella Italia. Wonderful service, and food.

I had noticed everyone had finished eating and putting their dished in the dishwasher. I got up and put mine in as well. Since it was Saturday, we all had planned on going shopping with Alice, well Alice actually forced us to come. I don't know how Jasper survives. Well anyway Alice had arranged for all couples to take their own car, seeing as Bella and I were currently (hopefully in the near future taken) not taken, so we would ride together.

I escorted Bella to the passengers side of my car and opened the door for her. She mumbled a thank you and stumbled in, I chuckled at her clumsiness. I got into the driver's side and pulled out of her driveway. We drove in silence for about five minutes until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Bella, are you upset with me?" she looked confused. "No, not at all. Why would you think that?" I shrugged. "Well, um I was wondering, do you have any plans for tomorrow night? If you didn't I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?" She blushed and smiled to herself. "I would like that very much, Edward." Yes! She had accepted! I smiled and she blushed a deeper shade of red. Her blush was beautiful.

"Huh? Did you just say my blush was beautiful?" she said. Oops. I must have said my thought out loud. "Um, yes, I really think your blush is beautiful bella." She bit her lip and blushed deeper. We got to the mall a while later and Alice put us through multiple tortures. By the end of the day we were all exuasted! I just wanted to go home and sleep.

I drove Bella home, saying goodbye to her, and watching as she entered her house safely. I drove home and I collapsed on my bed. Sleep came quickly.

**Ok that was kind of a short chapter…anyway…review!!**


	7. Getting ready

OMG

**OMG! It's raining here! Btw I live in Minnesota…and its like really cold so I expected it to be like snowing or something. OK you probably just assumed this but Alice and Edward are brother and sister, and same for Rose and Jazz. I don't remember if I told you that or not…oh well! Now you know! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 7:**

BPOV

"Bella! Wake up!" I kept up my façade of sleeping. Alice was trying to wake me up, but I was having such a good dream! "BELLA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED BEFORE I DRAG IT OUT FOR YOU!" Alice meant business. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and got up.

I was having the most wonderful dream though…Edward and I were on out date tonight. He took me to a meadow and we sat together, just enjoying each other's company under the stars. It was so romantic! Dumb Alice had to ruin it. If she's waking me up at…6:45?! WTF? I glared at my reflection in the mirror, pretending that it was Alice. If she's waking me up at 6:45 (growl) in the morning to go shopping then I'm walking strait back up here and going _under my bed _to sleep.

I trudged downstairs to see what she wanted. "Alice, will you give me the pleasure of knowing why I had to be awaken from a wondrous dream at this ungodly hour?" She smiled innocently. "Yes Bella, we're going shopping," Oh. God, "for your outfit for tonight! You have a hot date!" Did Alice just call her brother my 'hot date'? Ew. "Alice you do know that that is your brother your referring too? And since you mentioned shopping…count me out." I turned on my heel and stomped up the stairs. I grabbed my blanket and pillow off the top of my bed and wedged myself under my bed.

Ew. It was dusty under here! There was a sudden shaking and I thought it was an earthquake, but then I heard _her _giggle and realized that Alice was just jumping on the bed.

Sigh. I crawled out from under the bed and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. I quickly undressed and stepped into the steamy shower. I squeezed a glob of my strawberry shampoo onto my hand and massaged it into my scalp. Then I rinsed and washed my hair with my conditioner. I washed my body and shaved my legs.

Stepping out of the shower, and drying off, I wrapped the towel around myself ran across the hall and into my room. There was a pile of clothes on my bed, obviously there from Alice. I grabbed them and changed quickly. I was wearing dark jeans with dark green flats, I was wearing a dark green camisole that matched my flats, with a white baby doll top over it. It actually looked pretty good on me.

I went back into the bathroom to dry my hair and brush my teeth. My hair only took about nine minutes to dry and I brushed my teeth quickly.

Alice was waiting downstairs with breakfast ready. I glared at her, but her pancakes were really good. "So I though we would go into Port Angeles to the mall, and we could get you some clothes to wear tonight! It'll be so fun," I sighed, she looked excited about going shopping with me so I forced a smile and nodded. "Ya know Alice, we have all day to go shopping, you didn't need to wake me up at 6:45 in the morning." She smiled and said, "Yea, but then we wouldn't get as much time to shop!" I rolled my eyes and walked outside to her yellow Porsche. **(omg now it is snowing outside!) **We drove for about 45 minutes before we reached the mall in Port Angeles.

Alice immediately went into the Victoria's secret, and I just followed her, not really knowing what to do. I've never been into this store before, and so I just followed Alice around. We thankfully left after Alice decided that there was nothing there that _Jasper would like. _Ew. Now I'm really scarred Alice. Thanks Alice.

The next store that we went into was Forever 21, they had pretty cute clothes there and Alice said that whenever her brother would take someone out on a date that it was usually out to dinner. We were looking for a dress, a casual dress, one that would make Edward's jaw drop to the floor. Or at least that was how Alice put it. I tried on multiple thing there but none were _the dress. _

We arrived at Charlotte Russe, and Alice gasped and pulled me over to one of the dress racks. She grabbed the dress off the hanger and pushed me to one of the dressing rooms. It was a one-shoulder bow dress (I only knew cause Alice was explaining it to me when I was trying it on) It was a dark blue and went about mid thigh. **(Dress on profile) **I had to admit that I looked really good in it! I stepped out of the fitting room and a huge smile lit Alice's face, she squealed and I covered my ears. "That is _the_ dress Bells!" I smiled and stepped back into the dressing room to change back into my original outfit. We bought the dress, well Alice did. And went back to Victoria's Secret to get…undergarments.

I got lots of new bras and underwear, to 'wow' Edward. I was really sure that we wouldn't be doing any of the stuff where he would be taking off my dress, but I let Alice have her fun.

It was now 1:00 and I was starved! We stopped at a pretzel shop and got a big soft pretzel, I had to admit that I was having a pretty good time. And we still weren't even half done! "Ok now we just need the perfect pair of shoes. I think I saw the perfect pair when we were in Forever 21, so we need to go back there and check those out." "Ok, then what are we going to do?" I asked. "Well, we could…just shop for the fun of it! Your date is at, like 7 so we have a ton of time!" I could live with a few more hours, but my feet will kill by the time were done.

After we finished our pretzels then we headed over to Forever 21. Sure enough there was the shoes Alice wanted for me. They were dark blue pumps, and I was sure that I would trip. This will be a disaster. "Alice, I won't be able to even walk in those! I'll trip and fall!" She smiled innocently (again) "Bella that's the idea! Edward will catch you, trust me!" I replayed the moment in my mind when Edward caught me when I was falling down the stair at my house. That I could get used to. "Ok…" I was a bit hesitant to but them, but I gave into the puppy dog look she gave me.

For the next couple of hours we walked around looking into shops, and Alice bought tons of stuff! Lotions, candles, shirts, pants, bras, underwear, you name it! "We have to go now, it will take at least and hour to get you ready, and it take and hour to get home," she checked the clock on her phone. It was 4:30. We grabbed our bags and headed to her Porsche. It wasn't hard to find it was like finding an oversized banana in a parking lot, it was the only yellow car there!

My feet hurt a lot. I took off my shoes and rubbed them to ease some of the pain. When we got home it was 6:00 already! Alice was like a tornado around me, doing my hair, makeup, and getting my dress just right.

My eyes had a smoky look to them, with eyeliner, mascara, and shadow on them. I had a light pink lip-gloss on, and no blush, it just came naturally to me. The dress and shoes complimented my figure. I looked like just stepped out of a magazine!

I went downstairs and saw Charlie sitting on the couch watching ESPN. I walked over and sat next to him. "Hey dad? I have a date with Edward tonight, so um I won't be here to make dinner for you guys." He looked over at me and his eyes popped out of his head. "Um, ok Bells, just don't be home too late ok?" "Ok."

The doorbell rang and I gasped, Edward was here! Alice ran down the stairs to get the door, and I followed trying my hardest not to slip.

I heard Alice talking to Edward, and I hesitantly looked around the corner. What if he didn't think I looked good?

Edward looked amazing. HE was wearing dark jeans, with a sweater that hugged his chest, showing the contours of his muscles. I gasped and their heads turned in my direction. I blushed and bit my lip. "Come on Bella! Don't be shy! You look amazing." Alice said.

I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the wall. I blushed and looked down at my shoes. Edward gasped I smiled and looked up. His jaw was on the floor! He tried to regain his composure and stuttered, "Um, w-wow, Bella. Y-you look…beautiful." " Thanks." I walked over to where they were standing and my stomach filled with butterflies when Edward smiled, pleased. "Ok, well I guess we should get going then." I nodded and said goodbye to Alice and my father. "You kids be good now! Have her home at a decent time, Edward!" My dad said. I rolled my eyes.

Edward opened the car door for me and I stepped in. He then went over to his side and we drove off. "We're going to a restaurant in Seattle, you look really…different Bella. Beautiful." I blushed and then mumbled, "Thanks, Alice dragged me to the mall and we were there for hours." He chuckled. "Yea, Alice can get a bit carried away can't she?" I nodded. "You look amazing also." I smiled at him, he beamed. Then we sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

I was so nervous I almost peed in this thong that Alice force me into.

**Hahaha I couldn't resist putting that last part in there! So how was it?? Review! I was going to say to push the purple button, but its not really purple…Whoever says the best color for the review button your screen name thing can be the waiter's name! Hahahaha yea that'll be kinda weird but at least I won't be pining over names for the waiter or waitress. :D**


	8. Date!

**Okay I know it's been a while…but my parents are cruel people!!! Ok here is my update for the week:: my friends and I were waiting at the bus stop for the bus to come and we were discussing which teachers to give my notes to (cause I was going to an ortho appt. during lunch, we were debating if I should give it to my 3****rd**** hour teacher or the lunch lady…) so I was on this like creative streak of possibilities of who to give it to and my friend was just shooting them down like she had a bow and arrow…weird (cause one of my friends does have one and if I gave it to this friend then there would be chaos…) …but anyways I was like, "You just don't understand me." And she was like, "No we just don't understand you!" then like five minutes later we realized that she had said the same thing I did and we burst out laughing all the way to the school!!! Ah…I love my firends…yea I know I spelt that wrong…its another story…ask me about it! On with the show!**

Edward opened my door for me, like a real gentlemen, and it gave me butterflies in my stomach! I noticed that this restaurant was really nice. _Really _nice. It was called La Bella Italia. Hm. Maybe he planned having my name in the title… We walked in and there was a blonde beautiful woman waiting to seat us.

"Hi, my name is Kimberly, do you have a reservation?" She purred. Not kidding. **(Don't mean to offend! I'm just playing the character!!!) **

Edward sort of grimaced and said, "Yes, Cullen." She looked down a list of names finally landing on Cullen, and showing us to out table. "Right this way," It didn't escape my eyes that she was swaying her hips. Ew. She was probably like 2 years older than us. She led us to a booth towards the back, more reserved than the rest of the tables, I noticed. I sat opposite of Edward, Kimberly set our menus on the table. "I'll be right back to take your drink orders." Well she took a notch off of my self esteem. Edward should be with someone more like her, not me, who was wondering why I had to wear this ridiculous dress to dinner.

"So Bella," Edward began, "tell me about your day with Alice." Well Edward, she forced me into this clown outfit to look good for you. But, I find myself always wanting to look good for you so it's really a moot point. "Um, it was fun?" It came out as a question. He chuckled. "Yes, Alice can get a bit carried away can't she? I remember one time when…" Ugh. Kimberly was back to take out orders.

"Have you decided what you would like?" raising her eyebrows suggestively at Edward. "Bella?" I glanced at the menu, saying the first thing I saw. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli, with a coke please." She nodded curtly writing my order down. "And for you?" Edward glanced at his menu also, "I'll have the french onion soup with a coke please. That will be all." Tanya smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" she said seductively. I scoffed, they both looked at me and I covered it up with a cough. Smooth. Kimberly raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at me, deciding whether I was an obstacle. She smirked, obviously pleased that I had nothing on her, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh, yea, Alice had gotten Jasper the most hilarious outfit…" and out conversation went on about Alice's shopping catastrophies.

I felt sad. Did we have so little in common that all we had to talk about over dinner was Alice and her shopping mishaps? Depressing. I must be very boring, what if Alice forced him to come? Oh god. I bet he'll laugh it off with his friends later telling them how into him I was. I won't let him get to me. No matter how much I liked him, I can't let him get to me. I'll just be mean to him then, see how much he thinks I like him then. **(Bella is like experiencing some craziness right now, she's deluded herself into thinking that Edward is doing this date on a dare.) **

"…and the whole house was in hysterics!" I tightly smiled. He noticed. And his face fell. Out of the corner of my eye I saw dear Kimberly making her way towards us with out food.

She finally got to out table. "Here's your food! Sorry it took so long, as you can see we're quite busy here." I looked around and there was only a few people. Yes quite busy. I noticed that her hair was slightly tousled, and her lips were swollen. Maybe the restaurant wasn't busy, but Kimberly sure was! **(Again I don't mean to offend this person, I'm just using the name!!)**

She hurriedly put our food on the table and scurried off to the kitchen. We ate in silence for about five minutes before Edward started asking me about myself. "So, what are you hobbies?"

I decided that I would at least be polite, treat him like any other person I would talk to. "I like to read, and listen to music. You?"

"I play piano, and I too like to read. What kind of music do you listen too? I like classical music. Debussy mostly." Wow. "I liked classical too. I like most types of music actually." We went on about our selves, and I was more than please to hear that we had more in common than I thought. Maybe there was more to him than womanizing.

I was still wary though. Tanya came back a while later and gave us the check. I pulled out my purse to grab my wallet, but a pale hand stopped me. "Bella, you really think I would make you pay? What kind of gentleman would I be then?" I pursed my lips and nodded. He frowned, probably wondering why I was being mean to him.

He walked me to my side of the car opening the door, I got in. He walked over to his side with a sad expression on his face. Why would he be sad? We drove in silence. I sighed and watched the scenery go by.

He pulled into my driveway. I saw that there were no lights on. Emmett and Charlie must have already gone to bed. I pulled the door handle to get out of the car but Edward stopped me. "Wait Bella," he said, "Why are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

I sighed. "It's fine Edward, just go laugh this off with your friends." He stared at me with an incrediculous expression. "You think my friends put me up to this? Why would you think that?" He must be playing dumb. "Yes, because I'm just plain bella, you could never really like me." What he did next was something I could never have been prepared for, even if you warned me that he would do this 2 minutes earlier.

Edward Cullen leaned across the seat and pressed his sweet lips against mine briefly. When he pulled away he whispered, "Bella, you are truly absurd, I love you."

EPOV (I really wanted to put this in his POV it'll just skim over everything but oh well.)

Our date was a bit awkward, we mostly talked about Alice. Then all of the sudden she was being cross with me. What had I done? I thought it over on the ride home, but couldn't think of anything. Did she not like me? Was she mad at me? I really hope not. If she was mad at me my world would come crashing down. She was reaching for the door handle, leaving. I decided to ask her.

"Wait Bella, why are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" She sighed. "It's fine Edward, just go laugh this off with your friends." Why would she think that? This amazing woman thinking that she was the victim of a joke. "You think my friends put me up to this? Why would you think that?" She claimed to be plain and not to compare to me. She didn't see herself very clearly. She was beautiful, amazing, and wonderful…no words to even describe her, and she was saying she didn't compare.

I decided that it was time she knew how I really felt about her. I leaned across the seat and pressed my lips to her soft ones. "Bella, you are truly absurd, I love you."

EEEEE!!! That was fun to write!!! So sorry it took so long to update! Oh, I forgot to put this in the story, well I mostly didn't know how it would tie in, but Kimberly is Edward's second cousin…so yes. I'll update a.s.a.p. but my parents are very cruel and take away the mouse and keyboard!! I don't even know why.

XXOO! Review!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg that last chap was intense to write. OK here's the next! This chapter will be short…**

**BPOV**

_Did he just say… he loved me?_

My mind was blank with confusion. I couldn't form my response. I watched as his eyes turned from happiness, to grief, he thought I didn't feel the same. But, I did. Come on mouth move! Finally I was able to form a coherent word.

"Y-yes," Yes? His eyes were questioning also. "Yes? What does that mean?" he asked. "It means that I love you too." I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. He was the first to pull away for breath. But when we caught out breath we went right back at it. Kissing Edward was like riding a roller coater, exhilarating. I loved it. _I loved him. _

He walked me to the house and after kissing me goodnight (again) he drove off. I went into the house in a euphoric state. Charlie and Emmett had already gone to bed, so I decided to too. I opened the door to my bedroom and gasped. Alice was sitting there! Reading magazines off all things.

"Alice! What are you doing here? It's like 10:30!" She smiled and hopped off the bed. "I just wanted to see how your date went. Good I presume, from your little skit in the car…" She smiled suggestively. She was watching us? "Alice!" I yell/whispered accusingly.

"What? You two really connected! I'm surprised the windows didn't steam up!" My jaw hung wide open and my face turned red as a tomato. She giggled. "I can't believe you watched us. I'm mad at you Missy!"

"Oh Bella. Don't be mad! I was only teasing! Oh by the way, Charlie said it was OK if I slept over, so if you don't mind I'm exhausted!" She was exhausted? Well OK. "Alright. You can have the bed, I'll get a sleeping bag." She looked at me skeptically. "Bella? Why don't you just sleep in your own bed? I'm not going to rape you geez. We're both girls." I laughed and put my pj's on.

Crawling into bed, and laying on my pillow I slowly succumbed into unconsciousness. Dreaming of Edward.

I woke to the smell of burning. Oh no. What was Emmett up to? I threw the covers off, knocking Alice off the bed in the process. She landed on the floor with a thump. I raced downstairs to see Emmett fanning a burning waffle iron with a towel. I took the towel from him and grabbed the iron with it. Opening the lid I saw that Emmett didn't add water to the Bisquick mix. It was all powder. Sigh.**(My brother actually did that once! It was hilarious!)**

I dumped the powder in the sink, brushing off what was stuck on with the towel. "I-I didn't know how to…and you were…Charlie and Alice…Sorry Bells." Emmett looked like a sad puppy. I sighed and said, "It's OK Em, just remember to add water next time." We laughed and Alice walked in, hair in a messy…mess. "What's all the commotion about?" she asked groggily. I briefly remembered that I had oh-so-rudely awoken her this morning. "Sorry about that Al. Emmett forgot how to make waffles." We all laughed.

A knock at the door silenced us and I wondered who would be visiting us. I opened the door and Rose, Jasper, and Edward were there. Ah, Edward. I smiled and let them in, kissing Edward as he stepped in.

They immediately asked what the burning smell was and I explained that Emmett had decided to make breakfast. They nodded in understanding. I realized that Alice and I were still in our pajamas so we rushed upstairs to change into something presentable.

When we got downstairs everyone was talking about what to do today. I sat down next to Edward. "What would you like to do today, love?" I thought about it, thinking of nothing better than just spending the day with him. "Anything is fine, as long as it's with you." He smiled and it took my breath away.

We ended up doing what Alice and Rosalie wanted to do because Emmett and Jasper were saps.

Shopping.

By the end of the day my feet were dead. I was going to have blisters everywhere. Edward drove me home. We talked comfortably for the whole ride. I could tell something was bothering him though. When we pulled up in my driveway I decided to ask him what was bothering him.

"Edward, something is bothering you, I know it is. What is it?" He looked hesitant. "Well, remember the waitress at the restaurant?" Kimberly, the blonde who seemed to like Edward. "Yes, what about her?" I asked, he had my full attention now. "She turned out the be my second cousin, and they're coming to visit this week." Well that didn't seem so bad…(oh how wrong I was.)

**Geez I kept on typing Tanya in for Kim's name! If anyone knows if Sixlets (the candy) have different flavors for different colors please tell me, because it's really bothering me! I ate the whole pack just trying to figure it out! Review!!!**


	10. Beaches and Betrayal

This chapter has lots and lots of drama! Its practically a drama cake!!! So read on my firneds! Hee hee…

Kim was visiting? Oh, well, I thought it was something drastic. But then Edward told me they would be staying with them. In their house.

"What? Why? She's a total perv Edward!" He sighed, remembering the restaurant. "There's nothing I can do about it, my parents already offered. I'm sorry Bella, there's nothing I can do." I saw how sad he was; making me upset made him sad. I'll just have to suck it up for him.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lowering his lips to mine. Sparks flew and our breathing was becoming labored. I was the first to pull away for breath.

We stared into each other's eyes. God, I love him. I remembered that I had to go inside…it was getting late. Shopping with Alice really passes the time.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he smiled, "Don't you always? You'll have to come over to my house. Mom and dad want us to be there to 'greet out guests'." He said smile turning into a frown. I kissed him again. "Sweet dreams." "Only of you Bella." I smiled and walked inside.

…

I woke up to Emmett…singing? Then I heard the shower was on. Oh, he was singing in the shower. I chuckled to myself and went downstairs for breakfast.

Charlie was making pancakes (the right way) for Emmett and I. I gobbled mine up just as Emmett was coming into the kitchen. "You guys like my singing?" we all laughed at him. I rushed upstairs, the sooner I was up and ready the sooner Emmett and I could go over to the Cullens'. Edward had said Kimberly and her family was coming over today. I got into the shower and then get dressed. I wore a blue T-shirt that had a penguin on it with jeans. **(haha ya know the quote in Eclipse: Penguins, lovely.") **Emmett was already out in the car waiting for me. I ran out and hopped in.

We made it there in record time, Emmett wanted to see Rose I guess. Turns out they had already made it to the Cullens before we did. I opened their front door and walked into the living room. Edward and everyone else was there. Two people I didn't recognize were there also, I'm guessing they were Kim's parents.

"Bella, let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Denali, and their daughter Kimberly." Esme said. I smiled and shook all of their hands. "Hi, I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend." I went to go sit by him.

"How about you kids all go to the beach? That would be fun? Wouldn't it?" Kim in swimming suit? Ew. But we all nodded, Alice and Rose dragged me upstairs, the boys ruefully dragging behind. Alice and Rose shoved me into Alice's room. "Ow guys, no need to shove! Jeez." They looked at me seriously. "Bella we have a bad feeling about that Kimberly girl. We think she's got a thing for Edward." I raised my eyebrow. How blind did you have to be? "Yea I know…she was our waitress at the restaurant." They looked at each other. "We need to make sure you look extra good today at the beach, Edward need to drool." Rose said. **(I know what you're thinking: Beach? In Forks? Just pretend.)**

Yikes.

I ended up in a dark blue tank-top bikini that was actually really cute on me. Alice wore a white one piece with holes on the sides. Rose wore a red one piece that looked as beautiful as she really was. **(profile…if it doesn't work then tell me…I can't seem to get it to work.) **I had to admit myself…we looked sexy. We grabbed towels and headed downstairs. I wrapped my towel around myself, feeling self-conscious. Rose and Alice flaunted theirs.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and saw that Kim had beat us to the boys. Her swimming suit was a bikini that showed off her flawless body, she looked so much better than I did, at least that's what I thought. She was obviously flirting with them. But they were uninterested, waiting for us to come over. I decided to be confident and unraveled myself to show off my suit. I saw Alice's face light up. The boys looked over to us and their jaws practically fell off. They wore simple swim trunks, but Edward looked like a god. He was wearing such a dark green it looked black, and it contrasted with his pale sculpted chest well.** (I'm not putting the guys' suits on though.)** He was the sexiest thing alive at this moment.

Walking over to him I felt a little better about myself. He was obviously pleased in Al and Rose's choice of swimwear. We were all taking Emmett's jeep. Esme had packed us a picnic basket while we were changing.

We all piled into the jeep, I ended up sitting on Edward's lap, his hands resting on my waist. I noticed Alice silently fuming in the front seat and wondered why. I looked at where Jasper was and understood completely. Kim was sitting on Jasper's lap. Ew. Alice had no reason to be jealous though. Jasper was Alice's and Alice knew it. I reached out and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She sighed and watched the scenery pass by.

We got to La Push rez. First Beach in no time. Emmett was a manic driver. We all got out, and Rose, Alice and I set out out towels. Kimberly raced towards the water, the boys right behind her. An idea popped into my head.

I skipped over to the water. Watching them until just the right time. Alice was the first to guess my plan and whispered to Rose. They liked my idea apparently and followed my lead. When the boys turned around we splashed into the ocean jumping onto them. They were caught by surprise when we were riding on their backs. I saw out of the corner of my eye Emmett pull Rose off his back and start making out with her. The same with Alice and Jasper.

Edward had different plans. He dunked me into the water, taking me off guard. I sat in the sand for a second trying to comprehend what just happened. Edward found this hilarious and so I flung water at him.

"Water fight!" Emmett yelled. Kim chickened out and went to tan. I laughed along with everyone else. I had another idea. Alice guessed it _again!_ I swear sometimes that she's psychic. I went and grabbed a sand castle bucket that was lying on the beach and filled it with water. I handed it to Alice and she poured it over Kimberly! She screamed and hopped up.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?! I know! Your just jealous the boys like me more than they like you! Well news flash: I'm prettier than the both of you, that's why they like me more than you three hoes!" our jaws dropped in surprise. "You have no right flirting with our boyfriends! And _your_ calling _us_ a ho? Really?" Rose snapped back. Kim's eyes flared and she yelled, "Eddie! The girls are being mean to me! They're jealous of what we have!" I clenched my jaw shut and said in a deadly tone, "What _we_ have? What is that supposed to mean? You have nothing with him except that you're related!" The boys trotted over to us with questioning looks. "And you wouldn't know the first thing about him! He hates being called 'Eddie'."

A sly smile crept onto her slutty face. She turned to Edward.

"But remember when I got here _last night_? You told me I could call you that. Remember? We were sitting on you bed, then…" she trailed off. My eyes widened at what she was implying. Edward wouldn't cheat on me! Would he?

I looked over to him, his eyes were on Kimberly looking at her with hate. Hate for what? Saying what she said…or…telling everyone?

My vision blurred and I ran back to where the jeep was parked, tears pouring down my cheeks. Alice and Rosalie were right behind me. "Did they really arrive last ni-night Alice?" she looked at me sympathetically. "Yes, I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know, they weren't supposed to come until this morning! …I…They…then…Oh Bella! I thought that they were going into his room just to talk! To catch up! I should've known that when the door was closed that there was something going on! I'm so stupid Bella! I'm sorry!" My shoulders slumped. "It wasn't your fault Alice," I smiled weakly, "can you just take me home now please?" Rose got into the back with me. I cried on her shoulder all the way home.

**OOOHHH! Drama! Betcha didn't see that coming didja!? Review!**


	11. Reunion

Hey ya'll! Thanks so much for all your reviews! Ugh. Sorry it took such a long time to update! My (ex-) friend is lying to everyone saying that my friend and I put gum in her hair on the bus! Beth (friend) and me are really pissed and ready to kill. I'm really hating that chick right now….From the sounds of it, you guys are pretty disgusted with Edward huh? This will be a short chapter…its basically Bella reminiscing in her depression…on that happy note…

I sat at home that night with Alice and Rosalie and cried. We had put on the radio, and what was so ironic that I almost laughed, was right when I fell asleep the song That's What You Get by Paramore came on.

In a word I was destroyed. _He loved me._He loved me and he cheated. I should've never trusted that good for nothing player! It just proves you should never trust a player, once your one, there's no going back. You miss him though, I thought. It was true, I did miss the way he held me in his arms. Staring into his eyes, his beautiful…green…eyes…STOP! He cheated and there's no going back! You have to stop thinking about him! Talk to Rose and Alice, they'll get your mind off him!

"Hey guys, you wanna do anything? I'm up to anything really." They looked up at me and smiled evilly. Oh god. "Makeover time!" they squealed. I smiled too, let them have their fun, its what they deserve for being here for me. They plucked, curled, and brushed until I was a final product. They had curled my hair (hence the curled) and put a smoky eye shadow on, with pink lip gloss.

"You look good Bells! Rose and I are profesh." She said smiling. I was glad to make at least one person happy. I guess I just wasn't good enough for a great guy like Edward (once you get past all the player-ish stuff.). Sighing I looked in the mirror. I did look pretty good.

"You guys do, do a great job on me most of the time!" They smiled with pride. I used to have pride. When Edward actually thought I was good enough to not be unfaithful too. What is wrong with me? I cant let one relationship gone bad let me go into this dumb depression!

_You love him though…_a part of my mind was right. I do love him. After what he's done to me, I do love him. That's why its so hard to accept that he would do this to me. He even said he loved me.

Liar. QUIT THINKING ABOUT HIM!!! I had to get him out of my mind…I had to do something crazy. Something drastic… " Alice? Will you take me shopping?" Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I never thought I would here _you_ say those words in my entire existence Bella Swan."

"I've got a lot on my mind, It'll get my mind off everything." She nodded in understanding, and we made out way to her Porsche.

We spent the day getting manicures and pedicures, shopping until we dropped. Literally though, we dropped all of out bags and sat on a bench for about 15 minutes. It was great to get out of the house with Alice and actually enjoy the usual torture. Or maybe I was just delusional. When we finally got back to my house, and I was free of my depressing thoughts, it was close to 11:00.

Emmett was sitting in the living room when we walked in. He looked ready to kill. When he saw us he immediately rushed over to give me a big bear hug. But I didn't need his sympathy. Didn't want it. It's not like I could change Edward's mind about anything, well I could, but I had no idea how. Its not like I could go to his window at night and sing him a song! That would be mortifying! And he'd probably just laugh in my face.

My deep thinking was interrupted by a knock on the door, curious to who would be visiting at this hour I went to the door. I opened it and saw the one person I never thought I'd see again (in my house).

Edward looked up at me with antagonized eyes with purple circles under them. I noticed that he had a fat lip also, and briefly wondered what went on after we left the beach.

I bit my lip to choke back the sob that threatened to escape. "Bella." The word came out like a groan of pain. I looked up at him, and surprisingly saw…tears? Was he crying? What in the world? Why would he be crying?! I opened my mouth to question him, but he put a finger up to stop me. I bit my lip again waiting. I heard him sigh, "Bella, I have so much to explain, and I don't care if you don't believe me, but it is the utmost truth." I nodded mostly for him to continue, but he did have explaining to do.

"Bella, Kimberly did come early, and I swear I had no knowledge of this until I got home after saying goodbye to you that night. Alice and Jasper were busy in Alice's room. Doing who knows what, so I decided I might as well get to know Kimberly a bit better. From the sounds of our parents chatting, it sounded like they might be visiting again, sooner rather than later. We had gone up to my room and she shut the door, I assumed that it was so we could talk without the parents or Alice and Jasper interrupting us. But I was wrong, and she immediately jumped on me as soon as the door clicked shut. I tried to push her off, but she thought I was encouraging her. Bella I swear I would never be unfaithful to you and we didn't do what you think we did! I swear, and please believe me, she just kissed me, and after some shoving eventually gave up. Bella, please forgive me! I cant live without you, I love you!"

I stood completely in shock from what he said. Could it be true? Could what Kimberly was saying all be lies? Would Edward really ever do that to me? Can this be happening… And the question that swirled around in my brain continued. Finally after what seemed to be forever, I was able to register something that I missed before. Edward's eyes were streaked with tears. I couldn't…didn't, know what to say.

He seemed to take my silence as a 'no'. But I wasn't sure, I didn't know what to do. Nodding his head he said, "It's OK Bella, I-I-I'll see you around. Well, I suppose you hate me now so maybe not, goodbye love." He turned and before I even thought it through, "Wait!" I shouted. I turned back to seek Alice and Rosalie's help. They looked at me with encouraging eyes. He turned with questioning eyes, wondering. I took a deep breath.

"I love you, too you know." I simply said. Then I jumped into his arms and kissed him with a burning desire. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly to him. With every ounce of passion that I had, I put it into that kiss. We kissed until we were about to pass out from lack of oxygen. I opened my eyes and the world was spinning. I felt myself falling, but not ever hitting the ground. I looked into Edward's eyes and smiled.

"As long as I live, I'll always be here to catch you babe.

**ok i lied, it was longer than expected...sorry for the long update! Bet you guys were really surprised! review!!!**


	12. The Pier

**OME! The twilight movie comes out so soon! I was supposed to go to my grandma's the day that it came out…so I practically broke down crying when they told me! I got them to let me stay home though ******** Anyways, it sounded like you guys liked the last line in the chapter! I was thinking what would be a good way to end the chapter, and that was it! I'm not sure hom much longer I will continue the story, I have no ideas! Help me please!!**

**BPOV**

I was complete in every way. Edward and I were back together. It has been 2 weeks since the day he came to my door asking my forgiveness. We were practically joined at the hip since then. I loved him so much. Tonight I was going over to his house, he said he had a surprise for me. I wonder what it could be… Alice (who else?) came over to get me dressed beforehand.

She put me in a black dress that hugged my curves. My eyes popped out of my sockets when I looked in the mirror! **(Profile)** I couldn't wear this! I was totally indecent! I looked like…Rosalie! But what if, that was the whole point? To look good for Edward?

"Alice? Why am I in this dress?"

"To look good for your lover! Duh, bella I would've thought by now, you would realize, that I'll always put you into dresses that will 'wow' my brother." I pondered this and she was right. Sighing, I put on the silver strap high heels she gave me. She applied make up and curled my hair. I felt slightly uncomfortable. What if I didn't look good? _Oh quiet, Edward loves you the way you are! _The voice in the back of my head said. It was right though.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door and Alice squealed. That must've been Edward that knocked then. I hesitantly opened the door to my bathroom and saw Edward standing in a simple tux. It looked so sexy on him though, I almost melted. I could feel his eyes roaming over my body, stopping at the space between the metal bands that held together the top, I heard his breathing speed up and I blushed intensely, looking at the floor. I bit my lip and looked at him then. His eyes held lust, and love. Smiling I went over to him and placed a single kiss, just to torture him though, I kissed him on the cheek.

He huffed angrily and grabbed my chin and kissed me hungrily. I decided to be playful and bit his lower lip, making him whimper. I giggled and strutted to the car.

We began driving, but I noticed that it wasn't the usual way to his house. " Where are we going?" I asked.

"A place."

"Where is this place?" he smirked. "In another place." I gave up; he obviously wanted to surprise me.

We came to Port Angeles, and I assumed we would go to a restaurant. But then why would Alice have me eat? She made me some spaghetti before she played Bella-Barbie. Hmm. The pier suddenly came into view and I gasped. The railings had lights strung all the way around the pier. It was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked. "Yes, it's lovely, but…how?" I asked slightly confused.

"I came here and set it up this morning." This morning? "Why?" "I wanted tonight to be special."

He pulled up next to the pier and opened my door for me. It was a warm night; we walked along the pier. At the end of it there was a table with a candle lit and two chairs, but no food. We sat down in the chairs and I looked out into the water.

I felt Edward's eyes on me so I looked to him. He was intensely staring at me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Your probably wondering why I took you here?" I nodded. "Well, it seemed like a romantic spot, and I wanted to ask you something." He mumbled sheepishly. "Ok, what did you want to ask me?"

He looked at me again. Seriously this time.

"Bella, we haven't been together long, but you know I love you and won't ever leave you or betray you. I'll love you for as long as I live. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" My eyes widened in shock as he walked over to where my chair was and got down on one knee. I was overwhelmed with happiness.

I jumped into his arms and said, "yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Tears flowed down my cheeks; he wiped them away with his thumb. He was all over me then, kissing wherever he could reach; every inch of exposed skin was showered in his kisses. His mouth was on mine and I couldn't feel anything but pleasure as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I was gasping for breath, but I didn't want to stop. We would be married! Edward and I! Bella Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. Ah, it sounded right.

"When do you want the wedding to be?" he asked. It was May now…maybe in August? That would be soon enough! I don't think I can wait though, knowing that Edward can be mine forever. It will seem like and eternity!

So I reply with, "Soon. Definitely soon." He smiles at the idea.

"Yes, definitely soon, love." I pulled him in for another mind-blowing kiss.

**YAY! They're getting married! Ok so, they'll get married, then maybe I'll end it, and work on my other story. Review!**


	13. Wedding

Ok I'm skipping to the wedding! Then I'm ending it with this chapter *tears * and I'm going to start working on my other story! Guess what everybody? I got braces! Well the wire is not on yet, because they still need to pull my teeth but the little things glued to your teeth are on!

I was in my dress, waiting for the cue for me to walk down the isle. To Edward. Where we would be eternally bonded. Deep breaths Bella, I told myself. 'You look beautiful' I kept repeating the words in my head like a mantra. I sucked in a deep breath and I heard the music start playing. _I hope I don't trip, oh god, please, just this once, let my feet do what they're supposed to do!_

The doors opened, and I blushed as everyone's eyes were on me. Go! Walk, do something! Don't just stand there! My legs moved forward swiftly. Gracefully. Oh thank you!

I glanced at Edward, and then I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was so beautiful. I'll never see anything that is more wonderful than, Edward, my husband, waiting for me to walk up to him, and say 'I do'. He looked euphoric, like he had just won the lottery, twice!

I had reached Edward and the…**(don't know what the guy is called, I think its like a priest or something though. I don't know; I've never been married!)** He smiled encouragingly at me, and I took his hand in mine.We said our vows and the crowd cheered as we walked out of the church, hand in hand.

Edward Cullen was now mine! Isabella Marie Cullen. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it? Nobody and separate me from him now. I love him, and he loves me. Were married! I can't believe that I'm married to this wonderful man!

(I've never had experience, or even been to, a wedding! So I'll let you fill in what happens before they leave for the honeymoon.)

We drove off in Edward's Volvo. I waved to the people who were still standing there, waving back.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked casually. He never mentioned where we would be going for our honeymoon anyway.

"You'll see." Of course.

I fell asleep in the car. We must have been driving for hours! I saw a sign that said: 'Welcome to California!' on it.

"Were in Cali?" I screeched. He smiled sheepishly. "Yes. I wanted somewhere close to the beach, and I thought you might enjoy it also." Beach, yes. Tan, no. I burned. That day at the beach (not going there!) I had to rub sunscreen all over, to prevent a burn. Part albino here! But if it made him happy then I'll go with it.

Alice rented us a condo, I guess. So we unloaded our suitcases into the room. Alice packed like we were staying for a month! Edward had gone to get us some food from a local grocery store and I had some extra time to spare. I decided to unpack the clothes. Bad idea.

I let my mind wonder. To what couples did on honeymoons. It was then that I got extremely nervous. Would we…? Of course, but…what if…would we use…or are we planning on having a child? I was really shaking now with nerves. Was Edward thinking the same thing as I was? What would my first time be like? Is it his first too? What if it's not? What if he compares me to other girls? What if-

Edward opening the door cut my thoughts short. He was home.

"Bella, sweetheart? I'm home with the food." I got up as carefully as I could, trying to control my emotions. I walked into the kitchen and Edward smiled. "I got Italian, is that ok?" Italian, romantic coincidence? Or not?

"That's fine, honey." Apparently he was going to make supper, but I wanted to prepare it for him. I lightly touched his shoulder, to make him move. "Oh no Bella! It's my turn to pleasure you with tremendous cooking!" he joked. When he said 'pleasure' though it sent shivers down my spine, in a good way. My breathing increased the slightest. He noticed too. His eyes got all dark, and hungry. I remembered the food though. I went to set the table. I pulled out two plates and two cups, and silverware. I went to go wash my hands before I ate.** (Call me unhygienic if you must, but I never wash before I eat! Lol) **

By the time I got back there were two candles lit and our food was on out plates. Edward was sitting at the table, waiting for me to join him. I sat down and silently started to eat my food. It was really good, I told him.

"Thanks, it doesn't really count though, it was takeout." I laughed along with him.

I had finished eating, and so had he. "So…." I began awkwardly. He looked down at his empty plate. Then grabbed all of the dishes and put them in the sink. I remembered Alice's words after the wedding, when she took me aside to talk to me privately. '_Be brave Bella! He'll love you._' I silently took a deep breath and just as he was turning from the sink to me, I crashed my lips to his. He eagerly responded, grabbing my waist. Our kiss deepened, and I wanted more. All my nerves flew out the window. I grabbed fistfuls of hair, trying to get closer to him. I felt like I was off the ground and briefly registered that he was carrying me to the bedroom…

One year later…

I was being carted into the Emergency Room; my baby was finally coming! I was gasping for breath. The doctor kept telling me to push. Couldn't she see I was pushing?! I wanted this thing out! I wanted to see my baby! I held onto Edward's hand as tight as I could, probably cutting off circulation in the process.

All of the sudden register a baby's cry. Was this my baby? I looked over to Edward and he was shaking his had, trying to get back feeling. The doctor held up a small bundle to me. My baby. Our baby girl. What to name it? I've been thinking of a few…Scarlett? No, Astrid? No. I wanted her name to be unique, like her. I looked into her hazel eyes and I came up with the most beautiful name. It's perfect. She has my face, and Edward's odd bronze shade of hair. She shares our eyes. Her name meant beautiful. Edward came beside me and looked at our beautiful child also. "Welcome to the world my sweet, sweet child. My Olivia." I whispered to my baby. Edward looked like he was about to melt, he was so happy. "It's perfect, for her." I smiled and then drifted off to sleep. I was tired. I dreamt of the future, our family. The happiest dreams I've ever had.

**Good ending? Bad ending? Review! And make sure you watch for updates on my other story! New Moon Beginning. It's basically my idea of how Bella might've reacted to Edward's leaving. Her no giving up on finding him. Thanks to all! I really appreciate you sticking with me through the story! **


End file.
